Queen Bee Cuties
The Queen Bee Cuties are the cute little girls that competed in the Pollination Nation pageant, in the episode "Queen Bee", before being scared away by Trina. The blonde haired little girl sounds like she could probably be voiced by Reyna Shaskan, the blue-haired princess girl sounds like she could probably be voiced by Crystal Scales, and the cowgirl sounds like she could probably be voiced by Brianna Gentilella. Biography The Queen Bee Cuties made their first and only appearance in the episode "Queen Bee" at the Pollination Nation. They were first introduced on stage as the three competitors in the show as they walked along the aisle, giggling and making themselves look adorable. They stood at the edge of the stage and posed for the audience while they all looked at them in awe, adoring them. Mayor Mellow described them as "larvelous" and the band was unhappy with them being on stage because of the fact that they had high chances of beating Trina. However, they still thought they were adorable as Laney described them as "human sugar packets." Trina on the other hand, hated these three girls and the way they looked cuter then her and stood there looking at them in anger. She later eliminated them from the competition when she met them all behind stage. She pretended to be nice to them by asking them about what their talents were that they were going to do in the show. One of them began to tell her that she could play the flute to conduct a choir of bees but was quickly cut off by Trina. She then began to tell them all her talent which caused them all to shake in fear as they looked up to her, trembling in terror. Trina then screamed in blustering fury, telling them that her special talent was crushing dreams, making them all scream in fear and run away, leaving the competition and never appearing in the episode again. Appearance There are three Queen Bee Cuties. One of them has blonde hair worn with mint green bows which is put up in braided buns in the back. She has shimmering blue eyes and a mint colored dress. She also has white gloves and boots. The second one has black hair that she wears high above her head along with a white diamond encrusted tiara. She wears pink blush, white pearl earrings, and a white diamond encrusted necklace. She has brown shimmering eyes. She wears an orange dress and matching shoes as well as white gloves. The last one has brown curly hair that she wears down. She also wears a white cowgirl hat with a blue stripe on it. She has blue green shimmering eyes and pink blush. She wears a blue cowgirl vest with two golden star badges on it. She also wears a white bandana around her neck. She wears a white fluffy skirt and white cowgirl boots. All three of the queen bee cuties have the exact same height and body structure. Overall of the things that have to do with the appearances of the Queen Bee Cuties, the one most notable thing about them is that they are very cute, adorable and seem to resemble dolls. Personality The Queen Bee Cuties are very nice and pure. They are polite and welcoming to other people and can even get along among themselves and other people competing with them in the Pollination Nation. They are also very cute. In fact, they are so cute that Laney even described them as "Human sugar packets." Although they won the hearts of Grojband and the rest of their audience, some people such as Trina will not swoon over their adorableness. Trina expressed her hatred toward them by attacking the girls in rage, to scare them out of the competition. The Queen Bee Cuties are very open about everything they do. They are proud of their special talents and their cuteness which is why they joined the Pollination Nation. The Queen Bee Cuties however, can not defend themselves and they can be scared very easily. As they were seen shaking in fear simply by Trina interrupting one of them while she was talking. They also did nothing but scream in fear and run away, leaving the competition when Trina screamed at them and attacked them in rage. Gallery He introduces the contestants.jpg DAWWWWW!!!!! :).jpg They all blow wittle kisses and junk.jpg And her comes mega Trina..jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Female Category:Groups Category:Kids Category:Enemies of Trina